De l'or au sang
by parys
Summary: Après une vision qui anéantira son monde parfait, Alice, trahit par son compagnon, décidera de s'éloigner des Cullen et de leur mode de vie. Jasper parviendra-t-il à la sauver de l'enfer dans lequel elle s'est noyée?
1. Chapter 1

Black Alice pour changer :)

J'espère que vous aimerez

Bisous

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

Je repassais la scène dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Cherchant une faille, une erreur, cherchant un échappatoire, espérant qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie, un tour que mon esprit me jouait. Mais rien... rien d'autre que la vérité cruelle et douloureuse.

Lorsque la vision s'acheva, je tombais pitoyablement au sol, les mains plaqués sur mon visage, les sanglots secouant mon corps devenu brusquement fragile, j'avais la sensation que mon esprit tentait de s'échapper de mon corps.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, mes visions m'avaient trompés. Elles m'avaient induit en erreur sur ce qui importait le plus pour moi, sur la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu perdre, la seule évidence me maintenant sur cette terre.

Je sentis soudainement deux bras m'entourer fermement pour me soulever. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, il me parlait, tentait de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je ressentais sa panique, son inquiétude et même son amour. Mais comment pourrais-je lui dire ?

- Fais-moi l'amour, le suppliais-je en me collant contre son torse

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, je ne voulais rien d'autre. J'avais besoin de lui une dernière fois et j'avais mis toute la supplication dont je disposais dans cette demande, alors sans me poser plus de question, il accéda à ma requête, en poussant tout son amour et toute sa tendresse. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour moi gravitait autour de nous, comme des milliers de petites connexion électriques caressant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau, perçant ma carapace jusqu'à pénétrer mon âme.

J'ai tenté de cacher au mieux mon désespoir et ma peine, mais j'étais tellement anéantis que je savais que cela serait tout simplement impossible, surtout pas avec un époux empathe. J'occupais donc sa bouche avec la mienne pour l'empêcher de céder à sa curiosité.

Après m'avoir adoré des heures, il me demanda à nouveau ce qui n'allait pas. Le silence fut ma seule réponse, cela semblait égoïste de ma part, mais à la vérité, je faisais ça pour lui.

Je m'étais simplement levé après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois en y mettant tout mon amour, puis je lui avais expliqué que je devais aller chasser. Bien sur, il avait voulu m'accompagner, bien sur, je m'étais contenté de refuser.

Je fus particulièrement heureuse de savoir Edward au loin, sa visite chez les Denali était bien tombé, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, personne ne devait savoir, même moi j'aurais voulu ne pas savoir.

Je n'étais pas parti bien loin, j'avais besoin de réfléchir seule à la situation, à mes options. Au début, j'ai réagis comme n'importe qu'elle femme humaine, mais je m'étais vite reprise, je n'étais pas humaine et je ne voulais pas être égoïste, peu importe à quel point je souffrais.

Ma première idée fut d'emmener Jasper au loin, loin de ce qui allait me détruire, loin de celle qui le pousserait à me quitter, ensuite, j'ai pensé me contenter de la tuer, cela aurait été si simple, éradiqué le danger avant même que celui-ci n'apparaisse dans sa vie, dans la mienne.

Mais la seule chose qui était réellement menacé était moi, mon bonheur, certainement pas le sien, alors de quel droit pouvais-je faire une telle chose ?

Je le voulais si mal. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas. J'avais été mise sur cette terre pour rendre Jasper heureux, c'était une certitude que j'avais eu à la seconde ou je l'avais vu dans mon esprit, juste après mon réveil. C'était quelque chose que je voulais plus que tout, telle une mission éternelle, ma mission.

Personne ne savait, pas même lui. Tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'ici, le choix de mon régime, mon respect pour la vie humaine, tout avait été pour Jasper, pour l'aider parce que je savais qu'il souffrait à chaque fois qu'il tuait l'une de ses victimes. Ressentir les émotions de la personne que tu tue n'est pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit et je voulais arrêter sa torture.

Je n'avais donc pas choisi ce régime pour suivre l'exemple de Carlisle ou par réelle bonté d'âme, je l'avais fait pour soutenir mon amour et uniquement pour ça. Non pas que je n'avais pas de respect pour les humains, mais la chaîne alimentaire nous avait choisi en nous positionnant juste au dessus d'eux, c'était notre nature comme c'était la leur de se tenir au dessus des animaux.

Durant nos soixante années de vie commune, j'avais bêtement imaginé l'avoir rendu heureux, j'en avais été si sur que je n'avais jamais pris la peine de remettre notre amour en question. Dans mes visions, il était à moi comme j'étais à lui et j'avais confiance en mon don à un tel point que je ne m'étais jamais posé plus de question, nous nous appartenions éternellement. C'était une telle évidence pour moi.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant cette vision venait de me prouver que j'avais eu tord, je n'étais apparemment pas la compagne de Jasper, pas la vrai du moins. J'étais celle qui l'avais aidé, celle qui l'avais ramené à la famille, celle qui avait fait en sorte que la torture cesse, celle qui lui avait prouvé qu'il existait autre chose que la guerre et la violence. Mais certainement pas celle à qui il appartenait.

Après m'être soulagé des heures en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais faire pour me débarrasser de cette fille, je relevais la tête pour mirer le ciel obscurcie en lui demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il m'arrache à ma raison de vivre. Je n'ai trouvé aucune réponse, je n'étais sans doute pas assez bien pour ce guerrier, je n'étais pas ce qu'il lui fallait et durant toutes ces années, je m'étais trompé. Honteusement trompé.

Quoi que mon esprit en arrive à calculer, j'en revenais toujours à la même chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rien.

Alors j'ai commencé à penser à mon suicide, une façon de soulager ma peine, mais encore une fois je ne pouvais pas. Même si son bonheur était avec une autre, il pourrait un jour avoir besoin de moi ou plutôt de mon pouvoir. Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait besoin que j'intervienne d'une manière ou d'une autre pour m'assurer que son bonheur soit préservé. Même en étant en dehors de sa vie, je devais m'assurer qu'il serait heureux. Je devais continuer ma mission.

Et par la même, trouver une solution pour me maintenir en vie.

Ma décision était donc prise. Je devais partir, je devais le laisser. Évidemment, au début, il souffrirait, il ne comprendrait pas. Mais très vite, elle apparaîtrait dans sa vie et il oublierait tout de moi, il oublierait jusqu'à mon nom.

Jamais je n'avais eu à ce point le désir de pouvoir pleurer, jamais je n'avais ressentis une douleur pareille, jamais je n'avais voulu mourir.

Je devais me l'avouer, cette fille était superbe, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleue, avec des cheveux longs. Comment pourrais-je tenir la comparaison ? J'étais petite avec des cheveux courts. J'en arrivais à me demander comment cet homme avait pu supporter de m'avoir dans son lit durant toutes ces années et s'il n'avait pas usé de son pouvoir pour me faire croire qu'il m'aimait de peur d'être à nouveau seul. Je n'avais rien de la femme fatale, je n'avais rien d'une beauté. J'étais tout simplement fade et elle était si belle.

Il me fallut presque une heure pour rentrer à la maison, j'avais dû attendre d'être certaine que Jasper en était sortit. Il s'était inquiété de mon absence prolongé et était donc partit à ma recherche. J'avais pris soin de l'éviter sur le chemin du retour afin de pouvoir partir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Carlisle était à l'hôpital, Esmée en ville, Emmet et Rosalie avaient accompagnés Edward chez les Denali. Je pouvais donc faire ma valise sans être interrompue et partir sans être arrêté.

Une question me fit brusquement sourire alors que je refermais l'unique valise que j'emmènerais avec moi.

Comment pouvait-on à ce point souffrir alors que nous étions techniquement mort ? Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Comment un cœur qui ne battait plus pouvait être si douloureux ?

Rapidement, j'écrivais une lettre pour la famille et une pour Jasper. Je m'étais contenté de faire court, je ne voulais pas entrer dans les détails, de toute façon, mon futur ex mari allait bientôt comprendre mon départ et ma famille... et bien, même si je les adorais, encore une fois, ils étaient devenu ma famille pour Jasper et s'il ne faisait plus partit de l'équation, alors il n'y avait plus aucune raison de continuer à les appeler ainsi.

Je déposais la lettre pour la famille sur la table du salon et celle de Jasper sur notre lit, celui-là même où j'avais cru être aimé, celui-là même où j'avais été assez naïve pour croire que je lui suffisais.

Je m'en voulais terriblement de m'être à ce point trompé sur notre avenir. Je ne comprenais pas comment mon don avait pu me tromper de la sorte. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Le voir lui chanter qu'il était son compagnon en lui faisant l'amour dans cette horrible vision m'avait semblé suffisamment clair. Après tout, je n'étais pas l'empathe.

Je me demandais cependant pourquoi il m'avait assuré la même chose. S'il savait que ce n'était pas moi, pourquoi me l'avoir chanté ? Était-ce par désespoir de cause ? Était-ce pour me faire plaisir ? Pour me conforter ? Par peur de la solitude ? Par peur de perdre la famille ?

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans doute sans réponse.

Avec un dernier regard sur la maison, je montais dans la voiture après avoir balancé ma valise dans le coffre. J'étais prête à partir, du moins, mon corps l'était, parce que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde, d'ailleurs, je me demandais comment il n'avait pas déjà disparut.

C'est donc en sanglotant que je conduisais jusqu'à l'aéroport, laissant tout ce qui avait compté pour moi durant toute une vie. Bizarrement, le jour de notre rencontre se rejouait dans mon esprit. Je m'en souvenais si clairement, chacune de ses expressions, chacune de ses paroles, chaque geste, tout. Cela me fit sangloter plus fort. Je l'avais cherché durant plus de vingt ans en étant si sur qu'il était mon avenir et que j'étais le sien. Pendant plus de soixante ans, je l'avais aimé comme au premier jour et j'avais été certaine qu'il en était de même pour lui. A chaque fois qu'il levait la main vers moi, à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, qu'il roucoulait son amour, que son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec le mien, c'était comme au premier jour. Les papillons dansaient toujours dans mon estomac, ma poitrine vibrait de la même manière, rien n'avait changé pour moi et c'était en grande partie pour ça que j'avais été si sur qu'il était mon compagnon, la lassitude ne viendrait jamais ni dans mes visions, et encore moins dans la réalité.

Pourtant, elle était apparut. Pour lui.

J'ai commencé à chercher dans mon avenir afin de savoir quoi faire, mais chaque destination, chacune de mes idées me conduisait irrémédiablement vers la mort. Si je restais seule, je finirais par me suicider, comment le protéger dans ce cas ?

Et puis la solution m'apparut, pas celle que je préférais, mais la seule qui me permettrait de pouvoir continuer à veiller sur lui à distance. Peut-être n'avais-je jamais été l'amour de sa vie, mais pour une raison obscure, j'étais certaine qu'il resterait l'amour de la mienne. Le seul.

Imaginer même les mains d'un autre sur moi m'était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Même s'il paraissait évidemment que si je n'étais pas sa compagne, il n'était donc pas mon compagnon. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que lui et je savais même sans ces visions qui me semblaient à présent beaucoup moins sur, qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre.

La solitude de mon cœur serait donc ma seule compagnie et m'assurer de son bonheur resterait ma seule raison de vivre. En fin de compte, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais mon estomac me faisait mal, j'avais la sensation qu'il voulait me faire régurgiter mon dernier repas, je ne m'étais jamais sentis si humaine.

La douleur semblait être la réponse pour nous garder près de notre humanité.

J'avais vu, je savais que le clan allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts, après tout, j'étais un trésor que les rois avaient toujours convoités, à tel point qu'ils allaient même accepter mes conditions.

Mon nouvel avenir était donc tout tracé.


	2. Chapter 2

NOUVELLE

Pov Jasper

J'étais rentré à la maison perplexe, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû laisser Alice seule, sa souffrance avait été si forte, mais malgré mes supplications, elle avait fermement refusé de me donner la moindre explication. Pourtant, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, Alice avait toujours été heureuse, elle avait toujours ressentit d'agréables émotions, il était si rare de la sentir triste ou inquiète. C'était cependant exactement ce qu'elle avait ressentit, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, de la peur, du désespoir, elle était anéantit.

Je m'étais bêtement dit que j'allais attendre qu'elle soit prête à me parler, peut-être avait-elle besoin de se calmer avant de partager cette vision avec moi ? Mais après un long moment à patienter dans la chambre, trop inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir, j'étais parti la chercher, malheureusement après un long moment à tenter de suivre son odeur, j'avais été parfaitement incapable de la trouver. De plus en plus pris de panique, je m'étais empressé de téléphoner à tous le monde pour leur demander de me rejoindre à la maison, apparemment, je ne parviendrais pas à forcer Alice à se confier à moi puisqu'elle paraissait tout faire pour m'éviter.

En poussant un long soupire d'exaspération, je décidais donc de rentrer à la maison pour attendre les autres en espérant que quelqu'un pourrait me donner les réponses dont j'avais besoin, peut-être s'était-elle confié à l'un d'entre eux ? Cela me paraissait étrange dans la mesure ou Alice et moi avions toujours tout partagé depuis notre rencontre, mais ne sachant ce qu'elle avait vu, je me raccrochais à l'espoir qu'elle ait trouvé du réconfort auprès de l'un des membres de la famille.

En passant par le salon, je remarquais de suite Esmée assise sur le canapé en sanglotant, j'avais été si pris par ma propre inquiétude que je n'avais pas de suite repéré ses émotions. Désespoir, incompréhension, peur...

- Esmée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'affolais-je en me précipitant vers elle

- Tu ne sais pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils en scrutant la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

- Tu me fais peur Esmée, soupirais-je. Je ne parviens pas à trouver Alice, ne me dis pas que ça la concerne, s'il te plaît

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passer ? Pourquoi Alice avait-elle disparut et pourquoi s'était-elle sentit aussi mal ?

Esmée secoua la tête et me tendit la lettre

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça, je ne comprends pas

Je pris le papier et tomba sur le divan en reconnaissant l'écriture de ma femme

_Chère famille, _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je vous aime. Vraiment, même dans mes rêves (ou mes visions) les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver plus belle famille. Je vous aime tous énormément, n'en doutez jamais._

_Je pars. Il est temps pour moi de m'éloigner de vous, s'il vous plaît, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Jasper, le pauvre n'a rien fait, il ne sait rien de mes raisons. J'espère que vous l'aiderez à passer cette mauvaise période. _

_Je vous demande de ne pas me chercher, vous ne pourriez pas me trouver de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir, sachez cependant que je veillerais sur vous et que je m'assurerais de vous garder heureux et en sécurité à distance._

_Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir accueillit dans vos vies et de m'y avoir fait une place, vous m'avez rendu plus heureuse que je n'aurais pu en rêver. _

_S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de Jasper, il est et restera la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je sais qu'avec le temps, il ira mieux, en attendant, aidez-le._

_Peut-être vais-je trouver la force de vous contacter dans quelque temps, mais ce ne sera pas avant un très long moment, en attendant, prenez soin de vous._

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Alice_

Je laissais tomber la feuille sur le sol, complètement perdu et choqué. Comment pouvait-elle me faire une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-elle m'abandonner sans me donner une explication ? J'avais toujours été si sur de son amour, j'avais toujours ressentit le bonheur suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, j'avais été tellement persuadé d'être parvenu à la rendre heureuse... alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Sanglotais-je alors que mon corps était secoué de spasmes

Esmée se leva brusquement pour me prendre dans ses bras, elle savait tout autant que moi que si Alice ne voulait pas être retrouvé, nous ne pourrions rien faire, elle nous verrait arriver à chaque fois et pourrait s'enfuir bien avant que nous puissions mettre la main sur elle. Il n'y avait donc rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas que je la trouve.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé ? Me demanda Esmée

- Non ! Grognais-je en me redressant. Tout aller bien, comme toujours elle était heureuse, mais un peu plus tôt, je l'ai trouvé à genoux dans notre chambre à sangloter, je l'ai supplié de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai insisté, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de chasser, j'ai crus qu'elle allait se confié à moi en rentrant, qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de temps, mais après avoir attendu son retour plusieurs heures, j'ai décidé d'aller la chercher... je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je vous ai tous appelé pour vous en parler en espérant que l'un d'entre vous saurait de quoi il s'agit et puis je suis rentré ici et... et...

Esmée me berça alors que je fus à nouveau prit par les sanglots, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Rosalie et Emmet vinrent nous rejoindre, je fus incapable de m'expliquer de nouveau, alors je laissais Esmée le faire pour moi.

- Jasper, est-ce qu'elle a prit ses affaires ? Demanda Emmet

Je haussais les épaules avant de me lever afin d'aller dans la chambre et vérifier si elle avait effectivement prit ses affaires avec elle. En rentrant dans la pièce avec Emmet, Rosalie et Esmée sur les talons, je remarquais de suite l'enveloppe sur le lit, j'attrapais la lettre en tremblant pour l'ouvrir craignant ce que j'allais y trouver.

_Cher Jasper,_

_Je t'aime. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais sois sur d'une chose, tu es l'amour de ma vie et ça ne changera jamais. _

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je dois partir, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir et je peux comprendre, mais fais-moi confiance, dans quelques temps, tu seras de nouveau heureux et comme tu le sais, c'est tout que j'ai toujours souhaité pour toi._

_Je ne regrette absolument rien Jasper, depuis notre rencontre, j'ai été heureuse chaque jour auprès de toi, je le jure. Je t'ai amené à ta nouvelle famille, à ce mode de vie afin de t'arracher à la torture que tu ressentais à chaque fois que tu chassais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de rester à tes côtés pour toujours. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je serais très bien, et toi aussi, tu seras très bien. Reste avec les Cullen et sois heureux, c'est pour ça que je t'ai amené à cette famille, tout se passera bien tant que tu resteras avec auprès d'eux._

_Jamais écrire n'aura été si difficile. _

_Je t'aime et je chéris chaque instant à tes côtés, tu m'as rendu tellement heureuse, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, Jasper, un homme attentionné, doux et aimant, tu es quelqu'un de bien, souviens-toi de ça._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais, je t'aime._

_Alice_

Je tombais à genoux, choqué par ce que je venais de lire, elle me quittait, elle était partit, me laissant derrière elle. Pourquoi m'assurait-elle son amour si c'était pour me quitter de la sorte ? Pourquoi ?

Pov Alice

Je venais d'arriver en Italie, il avait été particulièrement difficile de ne pas sangloter dans l'avion, d'autant que certaines visions s'étaient imposées à moi et voir l'amour de ma vie tomber à genoux en sanglotant de la sorte m'avait tué de l'intérieur. Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Je l'avais vu rencontrer cette fille et se débarrasser de moi presque aussitôt, je l'avais vu lui faire l'amour en lui murmurant des mots doux. Je ne pouvais pas rester sur place et attendre que ça arrive, je n'avais pas la force d'attendre qu'il la rencontre, d'attendre qu'il me rejette pour être avec elle, c'était tout simplement trop douloureux.

J'arrivais à Voltera en plein milieu de la nuit et je dû me battre avec moi-même pour ne rien faire de stupide les poussant à me détruire. Je me forçais à me répéter encore et encore que je devais continuer à veiller sur Jasper et la famille à distance, bien sur, je ferais en sorte d'éviter les visions ne voulant pas rajouter à ma peine et puis je savais que si quelque chose de grave arrivait, mon pouvoir forcerait en s'imposant à moi. Même si je faisais tout pour ne pas avoir à être témoin des moments qu'il allait partager avec son nouvel amour, je pourrais toujours savoir si un danger les menacer et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

J'arrivais dans le hall et tombais directement sur Jane qui s'empressa d'user de son charmant pouvoir sur moi, mais je ne criais pas, à vrai dire, la douleur qu'elle était capable de m'infliger était un soulagement, car pendant qu'elle me faisait mal, je ne ressentais pas la torture que m'inspirer la séparation d'avec Jasper.

- Jane ! Entendis-je grogner

Je me redressais dès que la douleur disparut pour tomber nez à nez avec Aro. Il parut perplexe de me trouver dans son château en plein milieu de la nuit. Il congédia Jane et tendit la main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever. Bien sur, je savais qu'il avait tout vu à l'instant ou il me relâcha.

- Je suis désolé, Alice, s'excusa-t-il inutilement

- Tu n'y ai pour rien, soupirais-je en retenant mes sanglots. Où puis-je m'installer ?

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à accepter ma présence, il accepterait aussi toutes mes conditions. Les Cullen ne devraient pas savoir que j'étais ici et ils resteraient sous ma protection, par la même, sous la protection des Volturi, si un danger les menaçaient, je serais autorisé à faire le nécessaire pour les aider, en échange, j'offrais ma vie au vampire devant moi.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte

- Ce sera ta chambre, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, si tu as envi de la redécorer...

Il se tut en constatant que je me fichais totalement de cette chambre et l'idée de la redécoré m'aurais sans doute fait rire si je n'avais pas à ce point eu envi de pleurer. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, j'entrais à mon tour sans un mot et m'installa sur le lit en scrutant le sol carrelé.

- C'est un gros sacrifice que tu fais pour lui, soupira-t-il

- Il en vaut la peine

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver cela injuste, surtout en étant témoin de la facilité avec laquelle il allait t'abandonner...

- S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je, j'ai assez à faire avec ces horribles visions, je ne veux pas entendre ça

Il hocha la tête

- Très bien. Tu resteras dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, je connais tes conditions et comme tu le sais, je les accepte toutes, tu seras sous la garde de Demetri et d'Alec, ils seront l'un et l'autre capable de t'empêcher de te suicider lorsque tes crises surviendront

Je le remerciais silencieusement, sachant que j'allais devoir en passer par là à un moment ou à un autre, ça m'ennuyait un peu de savoir qu'ils devraient me garder durant les premiers mois, mais c'était nécessaire, j'étais consciente que je tenterais à plusieurs reprises de me suicider. Aro secoua tristement la tête et disparut de la pièce en me laissant seule dans cette chambre sombre. Enfin, je pus me permettre de pleurer mes larmes sèches, enfin, je pus m'écrouler librement.


	3. Chapter 3

RÉPONSE

Pov Edward

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Alice avait disparut, nous avions tenté de la retrouver, mais sans succès, les Denali ne l'avaient pas vu et Carlisle avait même pensé à appeler Aro qui avait semblé surpris d'apprendre qu'elle nous avait laissé.

Aucun de nous ne comprenait, si ce n'était qu'elle avait dû avoir une vision la poussant à s'enfuir. Se séparer de Jasper.

Il avait été particulièrement difficile de faire avec sa dépression, Jasper n'allait plus en cour avec nous, il restait dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, relisant la lettre qu'Alice lui avait laissé lorsqu'il ne se contentait pas de se souvenir de son temps avec elle.

Son pouvoir lui échappait souvent, ce qui rendait la cohabitation d'autant plus difficile, non seulement nous devions faire avec notre propre peine, mais bien souvent, nous devions faire avec celle de Jasper. Bien évidemment, il en était de même pour lui, sa dépression n'était que décuplé par les émotions de toute la famille.

Elle me manquait, sa bonne humeur et son sourire. Si j'étais sur d'une chose, c'est que son amour pour Jasper ne pouvait pas avoir faiblit, durant les soixante dernières années, il avait été pratiquement dans chacune de ses pensées, elle l'aimait, assurément.

Alors pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle vu de si grave pour qu'elle se persuade que la seule solution était la fuite ?

Nous étions tous plongé dans la dépression, Esmée ne souriait plus, Carlisle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital, Rosalie était en colère, Emmet était devenu silencieux et moi... moi je cherchais encore ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir l'amenant à de telles extrémités.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Emmet et moi étions parvenu à traîner Jasper à la chasse et c'est sur le chemin du retour que nous tombions sur elle.

Au début, je n'étais pas bien sur de ce qu'elle était, il m'a fallut prendre note que son cœur ne battait plus pour être certain qu'il s'agissait de l'une des nôtres. Elle était belle, magnifique à vrai dire. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux, contre toutes attentes n'étaient pas rouges, ni dorés, mais bleus. Elle s'était avancé vers nous en souriant béatement, les yeux rivés sur Jasper.

Après une bonne minute à contempler la scène, j'ai compris.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de lire ses pensées, mais elles paraissaient cachés derrière un épais brouillard. Emmet m'adressa un regard étrange avant de reporter son attention sur Jasper qui semblait en transe. Était-elle sa compagne ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, j'avais toujours été si sur qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

Rapidement, ma curiosité fut remplacé par la colère. Alice avait forcement vu ça, elle avait dû voir Jasper la laisser pour cette fille, je n'osai imaginer la peine qu'elle avait dû ressentir en voyant celui qu'elle aimait depuis des décennies l'abandonner pour une beauté blonde.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas de suite qu'elle avait engagé la conversation avec Jasper, mais lorsque j'en pris conscience, ma colère ne fit que croître. Sans porter attention à cette fille étrange, je me plantais devant mon frère en lui adressant un regard dégoûté.

- Ne comprends-tu pas ? Grognais-je

Il cligna des yeux d'une manière étrange, comme s'il se réveillait soudainement d'un rêve et me rendit mon expression dédaigneuse.

- Pousses-toi, Edward !

Je m'exécutais en secouant la tête, puis toujours sans porter la moindre attention à cette fille, je fis signe à Emmet et nous nous mimes à courir vers la maison sans un mot. J'étais écœuré par le comportement de mon frère, un regard sur cette fille et même nous, nous n'existions plus.

Dès notre retour, je retrouvais Rosalie et Esmée installé en silence dans le salon, mon visage devait certainement témoigner de ma colère tant leurs regards parurent concernés, leurs visages me posant une question silencieuse à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Heureusement, Emmet s'en chargea pour moi.

- Nous savons pourquoi Alice est partit, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan près de Rosalie. Apparemment, Jasper a rencontré une fille et il semble être tombé sous le charme instantanément

Ce fut le silence total durant plusieurs minutes, Esmée était visiblement tout aussi choqué que Rosalie, mais bien sur, concernant ma sœur, la colère prédomina rapidement ses émotions.

- Quoi ! Hurla ma chère sœur en se levant brusquement. Alice est partit parce qu'elle la vue avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je ne pouvais que secouer la tête ayant moi-même du mal à croire à la véracité de ce à quoi j'avais assisté quelques minutes auparavant, Jasper s'était toujours démarqué par sa loyauté et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre la rapidité de sa dévotion pour cette inconnu. Le Jasper que je connaissais se serait battu contre les instincts de son vampire pour rester avec Alice, le Jasper que je connaissais été un combattant. Malheureusement, du peu que j'avais vu, il n'avait pas essayé de combattre quoi que ce soit et Alice avait seulement disparut depuis un peu plus de trois mois. Je relevais lentement la tête pour mirer le visage déchiré de Rosalie et tenta de trouver ma voix, mais n'y parvint pas, encore trop pris par ma propre colère.

Encore une fois, Emmet me sauva en répondant à sa compagne.

- On rentrait du Canada et elle est apparut de nulle part, grommela-t-il en secouant la tête. Elle est étrange, ses yeux sont d'un bleu terne et Jasper paraissait complètement sous le charme, comme s'il venait de rencontrer sa compagne

Les mots d'Emmet ne firent qu'attiser d'avantage la colère de Rosalie qui haussa les épaules d'un air dégoûté.

- Alice est sa compagne ! Siffla-t-elle avant de faire atterrir la table basse contre le mur d'un coup de pied. Je ne peux pas croire que ce sale traître pourrait oublier Alice après trois mois... ni qu'elle est dû supporter de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Rosalie reporta brusquement son attention sur Emmet et attrapa le col de sa chemise pour approcher leurs visages. Fais-moi une chose pareille et je jure que tes derniers instants seront loin d'être agréables ! Fulmina-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde

Le pauvre Emmet posa doucement ses mains sur celle de sa femme et lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Tu es ma compagne, je ne veux et n'aurai jamais personne d'autre que toi, lui assura-t-il avec véhémence

Rosalie le relâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant désespérément comment ravaler sa colère

- Je suis sur que Jasper à dit des choses identiques à Alice et regarde... je ne peux pas y croire, je... je croyais qu'un vampire n'avait qu'un compagnon... je croyais qu'Alice... qui est cette chienne ?

Elle posa cette question en reportant son attention sur moi, je savais qu'elle s'attendait certainement à ce que je lui dises ce que j'avais trouvé dans son esprit, le seul soucis c'est que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en plaquant les mains sur mon visage. Son esprit semblait protégé par un épais brouillard, tout ce que j'ai pu entendre ressemblait à des chuchotements trop bas pour me permettre de comprendre

Encore une fois, Rosalie ne fit que s'énerver d'avantage et poussa un grognement bas, visiblement pas satisfaite par ma réponse.

- Pour une fois que ton don pouvait vraiment être utile ! Me reprocha-t-elle

Ce fut à mon tour de me lever, je pouvais comprendre la colère de Rosalie, mais j'aurai vraiment apprécié qu'elle respecte la mienne.

- Tu crois que j'aime ça ? Grondais-je en faisant les cent pas devant elle tout en levant les mains en l'air. Tu crois qu'Alice ne me manques pas ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas écœuré ?

Fait incroyable, Rosalie se laissa tomber sur le divan en s'excusant avant de se blottir contre son mari. Esmée quand à elle était toujours silencieuse, suivant la conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'un film. Après de nombreuses minutes de silence total, elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le combiné pour contacter Carlisle pour le supplier de rentrer, apparemment, même Esmée ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à cette fille.

- Je ne veux pas de cette chienne ici, si elle vient, je pars ! Menaça Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir le culot de la ramener...

Personne ne répondait, mais tous le monde était d'accord, aucun d'entre nous ne voulait voir Jasper parader avec cette fille, mais cela voudrait-il dire qu'il finirait par nous quitter ? Malgré la colère que nous ressentions tous, aucun de nous ne voulait se séparer de Jasper, alors faudrait-il accepter cette fille ? Si Alice en était arrivé à partir, cela voulait forcement dire que cette inconnue serait importante pour lui...


	4. Chapter 4

TORTURE

Pov Alice

Treize mois, cinq jours, vingt deux heures, quarante trois minutes, onze, douze, treize, quatorze...

Même mes tous nouveaux maîtres ne comprenaient pas. Ils avaient tout essayé, y compris Chealsy, mais n'étaient pourtant pas parvenu à me sortir de la dépression. Je fus sombrement amusé d'entendre Marcus m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien la compagne de Jasper, du moins, j'en avais tous les symptômes. En règle générale, séparé de son compagnon, un vampire ne peut que supplier pour la mort et c'était exactement ce que j'avais fini par faire malgré toutes mes promesses.

Contrairement à ce que je pensai, plus le temps passait, plus la douleur devenait insupportable. Une vrai torture.

À sept reprises, j'avais tenté de mettre fin à ma vie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mais bien sur, Aro ne me permettait pas de trouver ma libération. A présent, j'avais donc un garde en permanence devant ma porte et Heidi qui avait été désigné pour demeurer dans ma chambre. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque.

Je n'avais donc plus aucun moyen de leur échapper et j'étais devenu beaucoup trop faible pour ne serait-ce que pour déjouer leur fameuse protection.

J'étais devenu une sorte de fantôme et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Aro s'ennuyait autant avec moi, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se servir de mon don, pas dans mon état. Les seules visions que j'avais été celles de Jasper et de cette fille... Rebecca. Oui, à présent, je possédais toutes sortes d'informations sur la compagne de celui que j'aimai, information dont j'aurai préféré me passer, son prénom en particulier. Ce n'était pas comme si avoir la chance de la connaître pouvait calmer la douleur...

Rebecca avait sans le savoir transformé mon pouvoir en mon bourreau personnel, la voir dans ses bras me tuait lentement, douloureusement, mais sûrement. A tel point qu'on me gaver comme une oie pour assurer ma survie, mais chaque fois qu'une vision s'imposait à moi, je régurgitais pour me sentir aussi faible que si j'avais été démembré.

Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, incapable de contrôler mon pouvoir. Bien sur, certaines visions s'étaient toujours imposés à moi, mais en général, seul un danger imminent se montrait de façon incontrôlable et je pouvais briser une vision assez facilement si je ne désirais pas voir.

Mais plus maintenant.

Il aura fallut six mois de supplications de la part de Jasper pour que la famille finisse par accepter de laisser entrer cette fille et seulement deux pour que Jasper se charge de notre divorce.

J'étais donc officiellement remplacé et il avait fallut que je sois témoin de tout parce que chaque jour, je les voyais. Aucun répit, aucun repos, aucune pitié.

Rien. Rien d'autre que la douleur...

Rien d'autre que la torture encore et encore. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute.

Je n'aurai pas imaginé cela possible, pourtant, ce fut cependant bien pire depuis hier, parce qu'hier, il l'avait demandé en mariage. Hier, elle avait dit oui, hier, ils s'étaient promit l'éternité et il lui avait juré que je n'étais plus qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir long de soixante ans, cela peut paraître énorme aux yeux des humains, mais pour un vampire, soixante ans face à l'éternité, ce n'est rien.

Je n'étais rien...

Je n'étais plus rien...

Peut-être n'avais-je jamais été quoi que ce soit pour lui ?

Malgré tout cela, il y a tout de même une chose dont je me réjouissais il est heureux. Cependant, au milieu de toute ma peine, je ressentais la peur. J'avais peur de devoir supporter cette douleur trop longtemps. Mes visions m'avaient montrés mon désespoir, je n'aurai cependant jamais pensé que ce serait à ce point sans issue, je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai si faible, pathétique... j'étais devenu un souvenir qui n'avait plus de raison d'être et pourtant, on me forçait tout de même à être là.

Une voix atteignit mes oreilles alors que je fixais le sol carrelé depuis pratiquement deux jours, incapable de détacher mon regard du sol devenu brusquement la chose la plus importante de ma misérable existence.

- Je pense avoir trouvé une solution ! S'émerveilla Aro en pénétrant dans la pièce sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Je sais comment te faire sentir mieux...

Je ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête, d'ailleurs, même l'écouter me demander un effort que j'aurai voulu ne pas avoir à faire. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Comprenant que je n'allais pas participer à la conversation, Aro continua après quelques secondes de silence.

Un nomade de passage semble avoir un pouvoir qui pourrait te venir en aide, Alice. Es-tu prête à essayer ?

Je poussais un profond soupire, nécessaire pour trouver la force de répondre, mais mes yeux restèrent fixés sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ne pas simplement me tuer ? Marmonnais-je en serrant les mains tel une prière. Pourquoi ne pas en finir ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons, Alice, répondit-il aussitôt. La première est que tu es bien trop précieuse pour être détruite inutilement, la seconde est que je t'ai promis de ne pas te laisser mourir, la troisième est que tu tenais à continuer à prendre soin des Cullen et de ton... mari à dist...

- Ex-mari, sanglotais-je

Je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement, puis la main d'Aro prit doucement la mienne

- Comment ça ?

Je souriais amèrement en prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce fait, dans mes tentatives d'en finir, j'en étais même arrivé à essayer de l'attaquer, donnant du même coup une bonne raison pour ses gardes de me détruire, mais bien sur, il n'avait pas été dupe et depuis, il avait prit soin de garder ses distances.

- Il... il a demandé le divorce deux mois après mon départ, soupirais-je en secouant tristement la tête. Et hier, il lui a demandé sa main... je n'existe plus à présent, je ne suis plus rien...

Aro garda le silence durant de longues minutes, mais je sentis son corps se tendre et sa main se crispa sur la mienne. Dans d'autre circonstances, j'aurai pu reconnaître que malgré son régime alimentaire, Aro était loin d'être cruel, je dirai même que son age avancé lui apportait une sagesse et une compréhension sans pareil.

Mes pensées parurent être appréciés par qu'il se détendit instantanément, puis il poussa un soupire avant de parler de nouveau.

- Alice, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, surtout en ce moment, mais il ne te mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas tant d'amour et de dévotion, et tu peux me croire, il ne mérite certainement pas ta mort. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te sauver, je suis sur que Vanick peut te venir en aide, il...

- C'est bon, le coupai-je dans un grognement. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, s'il peut faire partir la douleur, alors je prends. De toute façon, je suis sur que quelque soit mes supplications, tu n'accéderas pas à ma requête et j'en suis arrivé à un point ou je n'arrive même plus à contrôler mes visions, je le vois... chaque jour, je le vois avec elle... je vois tout...je... fais ce que tu veux, tout ce que je demande, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, tu respecte tes promesses

- Je t'en ai fais le serment Alice, les Cullen seront protégés, d'autant que j'apprécie trop mon vielle ami pour laisser quoi que ce soit lui arriver, à lui ou à son clan...

Je hochai la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en prenant quelques inspirations dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je ne savais pas de quoi été capable ce Vanick, mais s'il pouvait m'aider, alors je n'allais pas rechigner.

En fait, j'étais même plutôt impatiente.

Sans un mot, Aro se leva en me tirant doucement par le bras. Laissant mes yeux scruter le sol, je ne fis pas attention à notre destination, pas avant d'y arriver du moins. Lorsque je sentis la brise sur mon visage, je relevai la tête pour balader mes yeux sur les Jardins, plus d'un an ici et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de les voir. Ils étaient magnifiques.

Mon inspection sommaire des lieux s'arrêta lorsque mon regard tomba sur un vampire absolument énorme, bien plus qu'Emmet ou Félix. Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Aro.

- Elle a besoin de ton aide, mon ami. Fais le nécessaire

Le vampire hocha la tête et à la seconde ou ses yeux retombèrent sur moi... tout changea.


	5. Chapter 5

CHANGEMENT

Pov Edward

Depuis quelques temps, je fréquentais Bella, pour le moment, bien que déjà très attaché à elle, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de cette relation, elle était humaine après tout. Cependant, malgré les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard, la situation au sein de notre famille me tracasser beaucoup trop pour envisager autre chose qu'une amitié. Je me contentais donc de passer du temps avec elle, la laissant détourner mon attention autant que possible de ma sœur disparut, de la nouvelle personnalité de mon frère, de cette famille qui se disloquait lentement. De toute façon, sans Alice et ses conseils, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me rapprocher de Bella.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'Alice, mais aucun de nous, si ce n'était Jasper, ne parvenait à l'oublier. Évidemment, il avait été très difficile d'accepter la présence de cette fille dans notre maison, mais nous ne voulions pas perdre Jasper en plus d'Alice, alors même si la plupart d'entre nous ne lui adressait pas la parole, elle vivait à présent au sein de notre famille en tant que nouvelle femme de Jasper.

Sans surprise, Rosalie fut celle qui supportait le moins la situation, d'ailleurs, elle avait totalement refusé d'assister au mariage et sortait de la pièce chaque fois que Rebecca y entrait et depuis quelques semaines, elle ne faisait que parler de partir loin pour échapper à sa présence.

Nous allions donc bientôt perdre Rosalie et Emmet, et très sincèrement je me demandais comment je pourrais supporter de rester avec le nouveau couple.

Je n'avais pas confiance en elle, je ne l'aimai pas tout comme les autres, de toute façon, même Esmée et Carlisle se contentaient d'être poli avec elle. Ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées me dérangeais à un point que ça en devenait agaçant et puis, je pensais de plus en plus à partir à la recherche d'Alice. Bien sur, je savais que si elle ne voulait pas être retrouvé, la chercher ne servait à rien, mais je voulais tout de même essayer.

Je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir disparut de la sorte, je pouvais cependant comprendre ses raisons. Comment aurait-elle pu rester sachant ce qui allait arriver ?

Connaissant ses pensées, Alice aimait Jasper plus que de raison, elle aurait tout fait pour le rendre heureux, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait intégré la famille et c'était également pour ça qu'elle était partit sans combattre. Bien qu'Alice s'était facilement attaché à chacun d'entre nous, il ne lui aurait posé aucun problème de vivre uniquement avec Jasper, ni même de se nourrir d'humains. Mais elle savait de quoi Jasper avait eu besoin et elle le lui avait donné.

Son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ses blagues, tout me manquer. Elle était vraiment devenu ma petite sœur et j'étais malade de la savoir seule quelque part, rongé par la peine. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle n'avait pas fait de bêtise, qu'elle allait bien ou du moins, le mieux possible, parce que j'étais bien conscient qu'elle avait dû voir tout ce qui s'était passé ici.

- Elle te manque aussi ? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je souris sans me retourner. Depuis un moment, Emmet et moi avions l'habitude de nous retrouver dans une clairière à quelques kilomètres de la frontière canadienne afin de parler tranquillement.

- Oui, soupirais-je en me retournant vers lui. J'étais en train de me demander si je ne devrais pas essayer de la retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien... j'imagine les visions qu'elle a dû avoir ces deux dernières années, à quel point elle a dû se sentir seule...

Emmet s'installa près de moi et me tapota doucement l'épaule en souriant tristement.

- Ouai, ça doit être horrible, acquiesça-t-il. Ce serait une vraie torture pour moi de voir Rosalie aimer, faire l'amour, m'oublier, se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas Jasper, il semble avoir oublié Alice si facilement... c'est comme s'il était possédé...

Même si ce qu'il venait de dire était une mauvaise plaisanterie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'envisager. Jasper était si différent, non pas depuis le départ d'Alice, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Rebecca. Au début, j'avais eu tendance à me dire qu'il essayait simplement de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la dépression, mais la rapidité avec laquelle il avait mit un terme à son mariage, la rapidité ou il avait demandé la main de Rebecca me sembler si étrange. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça, cette fille paraissait à présent être tout ce qui lui importait. Il n'avait plus de temps à passer avec nous, il ne venait même plus chasser avec nous... ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, même avec Alice ce n'était pas comme ça. Cette relation semblait malsaine, étrange et tout sauf naturel.

- Rosalie veut partir, mec, soupira brusquement Emmet coupant la ligne de mes pensées. Et je t'avoue que je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer de la dissuader. Tout est si différent à présent, Carlisle est toujours à l'hôpital, Esmée part aussi de son côté. Jasper et sa nouvelle femme sont comme des siamois, toi tu déprime plus et Rosalie est tellement prise par sa colère qu'elle ne pense à rien d'autre... peut-être que partir un moment serait une bonne chose, peut-être... je ne sais pas, je veux juste oublier que cette fille à foutue la famille en l'air

- Peut-être en effet que vous retrouvez tous les deux un moment vous ferez du bien, confirmais-je tristement...

- Tu pourrais venir si tu ne veux pas rester seul ici avec...

- Pas du tout ! Le coupais-je en ricanant. Pour vous entendre forniquer comme des lapins, Em ? Non merci, mais je vais peut-être partir de mon côté un moment aussi

Il hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Je fus étonné qu'il ne me casse pas les oreilles avec l'une de ses blagues sur la longueur de sa chose ou à quel point sa femme l'aimait...

- Viens, mec. Rosie va me chier une brique si je la fais attendre trop longtemps, elle voulait qu'on sorte ce soir

Il sauta sur ses pieds, m'adressa un sourire espiègle et en un clin d'œil, il se mit à courir en direction de la maison.

_Le dernier arrivé est un œuf pourrit_

Je riais à sa bêtise, non seulement parce qu'il était vraiment friand des enfantillages, mais aussi parce qu'il devrait savoir après quelques décennies, qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre moi. Nous courrions donc à pleine vitesse en direction de la maison et je n'eus aucun mal à le distancer, mais brusquement, je remarquais l'odeur de Rosalie et Carlisle à proximité et changea de direction.

Dire que je ne fus pas choqué de trouver Rosalie avec un bras en moins et Carlisle les vêtements déchirés, à cause de ce qui devait être un combat serrait l'euphémisme de l'année. Je m'arrêtais net devant eux en regardant autour de moi, à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemie avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'enquis-je après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger

Carlisle recolla le bras de Rosalie et se tourna vers moi, les yeux noirs et d'après ses pensées et son expression, il était tout aussi confus que je l'étais.

- Emmet était en retard, alors j'ai décidé de le rencontrer en chemin, m'expliqua Rosalie en se relavant, mais je me suis fait attaqué et... je suis incapable de dire à quoi ressemble ce vampire, c'est très étrange. Regarde toi-même

Rosalie m'ouvrit alors son esprit, me montrant son attaque. Effectivement, ce souvenir était très étrange, c'était comme si le vampire en question était flouté, à tel point qu'il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un mâle ou d'une femelle.

Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière moi et en tournant la tête, je vis Emmet scruter Rosalie se tenant toujours le bras, les vêtements déchirés, il avait les yeux écarquillaient. Mais il se reprit rapidement, se plantant devant sa compagne pour chercher frénétiquement toute trace de blessure.

- Je vais bien, Em, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer

Celui-ci était furieux, il grognait bas, regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver le coupable, mais ne faisait que se frustrer d'avantage en comprenant qu'il avait disparut depuis longtemps.

- C'est effectivement très étrange, soupirais-je en constatant que Carlisle ne se souvenait pas plus de l'agresseur

- J'ai reçu un appel d'Aro me prévenant que Rosalie allait se faire attaquer dans les bois, m'expliqua-t-il en se relevant pour me faire face. J'ai couru de suite en espérant la retrouver à temps, lorsque je suis tombé sur elle j'ai vu le vampire qui l'attaquait, apparemment décidé à la tué. J'ai sauté dessus, mais au lieu de se défendre, il s'est enfuit sans demander son reste. Et je suis également incapable de dire à quoi il ressemblait... c'est comme un flou étrange...

Le silence s'installa un moment, chacun de nous se demandant quel genre de pouvoir avait ce vampire pour être capable de cacher son identité de la sorte.

- Comment Aro pouvait-il savoir ce qui allait...

Emmet s'arrêta net lorsque l'évidence lui apparut en même temps que nous.

- Alice ! Murmurais-je brusquement prit de colère. Aro nous avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'était pas là-bas !

- C'est certainement elle qui lui a demandé de ne rien dire, soupira Carlisle. Je connais Aro, il est implacable lorsque c'est nécessaire, mais il est juste

Rosalie étira alors un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Carlisle

- Nous pouvons aller la chercher alors ? S'écria-t-elle plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le départ de notre sœur

Je vis Carlisle reporter tristement son regard sur le sol, hésitant, cherchant ses mots, tout en me cachant ses pensées. Cependant, il n'y parvint pas longtemps, puisque je vis une bride de sa conversation avec Aro.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, marmonna-t-il après un long silence. Il n'a pas été dans les détails parce qu'il n'était pas temps de converser, mais il a été très clair à ce sujet. Aucune visite et il m'a demandé de le recontacter lorsque nous serons tous hors de danger afin de m'en dire un peu plus.

Emmet et Rosalie grognèrent sauvagement, visiblement pas prêt à accepter cette réponse et moi j'étais confus, si Jasper et sa nouvelle femme ne venaient pas, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas au moins lui rendre visite ?

Rapidement, chacun de nous se reprenait et nous repartions en direction de la maison, espérant trouver des réponses, non seulement au sujet d'Alice, mais également au sujet de celui qui avait attaqué Rosalie.

Pov Alice

Je terminai mon repas, laissant le corps de l'homme glissé sur le sol. Relevant la tête, je remarquais le regard d'Afton et je lui souriais gentiment avant de retourner vers ma chambre, bien décidé à y changer la décoration pour la énième fois.

Au début, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi je n'étais jamais laissé seule, d'ailleurs, les étranges instructions d'Aro me laissaient également perplexe. Pourquoi devrais-je garder un œil sur ces Cullen ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce qui pouvait leur arriver ?

Évidemment, il n'avait pas voulu m'en dire d'avantage durant les premiers jours, se contentant de m'ordonner de le prévenir si je voyais quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les mettre en danger. Puis un soir, il passa dans ma chambre et m'expliqua tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Au début, je refusais de le croire. Comment aurai-je pu ? Moi, suicidaire après avoir été trahi par celui qui devait être mon compagnon, allant jusqu'à attaquer Aro lui-même dans l'espoir d'être exécuté parce qu'incapable de supporter la douleur ? Les réponses qu'ils m'offraient ne m'amener qu'à de nouvelles questions. Les vampires n'avaient-ils pas qu'un seul compagnon ? Comment Jasper pouvait-il réellement être le mien s'il était à présent avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas battu pour lui ? Comment ce clan qui m'avait accueillit si longtemps avait laissé Jasper me remplacer si facilement ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Aro répondit patiemment. Malgré tout le mal que j'eus pour croire à ses mots, après plusieurs heures d'explications, aussi choqué que je pouvais l'être, j'avais commencé à envisager qu'il me disait la vérité. Je n'aimai pas l'idée d'avoir dû me faire effacer une partie de ma mémoire, mais cela avait apparemment été la seule solution. Bien sur, une partie de moi doutait encore après le départ d'Aro, mais il m'avait assuré que j'allais rapidement avoir des visions me confirmant ses dires.

Et il avait eu raison.

J'avais vu Edward parler avec Emmet. Entendre que je manquais à ceux qui étaient devenu deux inconnus été réellement très étrange, choquant même. Mais si j'avais véritablement souffert ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que m'avait conté Aro, alors j'étais heureuse de l'avoir fait. Heureuse de ne plus vivre cette agonie, heureuse d'avoir oublié jusqu'à celui qui était censé être l'amour de ma vie.

Je ne voulais pas être triste, me sentir abandonné ou trahit. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans une horrible dépression dont la seule porte de sortie envisageable serait la mort.

Non, je voulais être heureuse.

C'était loin d'être parfait, bien sur, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse de ne pas être seule, heureuse également de pouvoir tenir la promesse à laquelle mon ancienne moi tenait tant et qui était de protéger les Cullen. Bien qu'à présent, ils n'étaient plus rien, je savais que si j'en étais arrivé à offrir ma vie en échange de leur protection, c'est qu'ils en valaient la peine. Et si, malgré ce que m'avait fait ce Jasper je tenais tout de même à le protéger, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Je devais les protéger, même s'ils étaient à présent de parfaits inconnus.

C'est donc ce que je fis lorsque je vis cette étrange vision. Un vampire sans visage, je ne savais même pas que ça pouvait exister. La seule chose qui était clair, c'est qu'il ou elle attaquait Rosalie dans les bois, la tuant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. J'avais couru aussi vite que possible dans la salle du trône pour montrer la vision à Aro, qui fut lui même plus qu'étonné de ne pas être capable de distinguer son visage, ni même son corps dans une certaine mesure. Alors qu'il s'empressait d'aller contacter ces fameux Cullen pour les prévenir, je cherchais de nouveau, essayant d'en voir plus, espérant sans comprendre découvrir le pourquoi de cette attaque. Mais la seule chose que je vis, ce fut l'ami d'Aro, Carlisle, arriver à temps pour sauver Rosalie et puis plus rien.

Encore une fois, je ressentis cette étrange émotion en moi. Ce soulagement de les savoir sains et saufs.

Et cela semblait suffire à faire mon bonheur...


End file.
